We will be testing the efficacy of a community based multicomponent chemical abuse prevention program for pre-adolescent and adolescent children. The components of this program are (1) a school based curriculum module emphasizing self-image, appropriate role models and decision making, (2) a program for parents of participating children, emphasizing communication, (3) a program for members of a community task force emphasizing coordination of efforts, and (4) a media reinforcement targeted at the child and parent populations. Three town in northern New Hampshire have agreed to participate. Littleton will receive the complete intervention. Milton will receive only the school intervention. Gorham will serve as a control. Students, parents and task force members will fill out baseline questionnaires and follow-up questionnaires at 6 month intervals. We will also monitor statistics on gaze and stagmus tests, DWI violations, Liquor Law violations, hospital and detoxification center visits and admissions which are alcohol and drug related.